hedgies_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Hints and Tips
First rule is play your own game. Tips on this page are opinions. You might have a much better way to play or your time schedule might form a different play style. Take all these things into consideration while reading this page. If you have suggestions or tips of your own, please feel free to comment or add to the discussion on the page. Keep in mind this is a starter wiki aimed at the newer players, so your account might outgrow some of the tips here too. Let's start! *Don't ask for energy as a gift! Although it's tempting in an energy based game, the gifting system limits you to only 5 of any type of gift. 5 energy is only 5 minutes of waiting. Ask for the difficult to get gifts like nails and glass. *If you need wood, take the bushes out first. Random drops come when ground spawn is removed. Bushes drop the same thing as trees but only take 4 clicks. (Unless you are using the gas saws, then go for the biggest tree you can find to max out the bonus and save energy) *Pay attention to your coins. It's easy to plant and harvest in a trance and not notice that all your coins are gone. Craft dishes to sell and keep your coins in a comfortable zone. You can also go fishing for a small boost in coins. *Pay attention to your energy. Have some dishes to exchange for Provision points(PP), so you can take trips for more energy. Otherwise you can use blackberries in a pinch. 3 energy per berry. Legendary fish catches will also give you energy. *First money and points maker in the game will be grilled corn. It's only 3 PP, but the cost to produce is lower than the other options in the early game. Keep them up until you have the Juicer. *Second dish to grind out is Strawberry Juice. It gives you high (PP) at an easy craft/price of single ingredient crafting. No need to waste energy hunting lots of different items. * If you click the little backpack button while you are visiting, you can see the contents of your backpack. It's convenient for checking if you have enough of the materials you are seeking. *Upgrade your backpack. The size of your backpack controls the number of people you can visit and the amount of energy you can gather. *Upgrade your tools in the Smithery. It will save you energy in the long run. *Keep some ground spawn handy at all times. I know there are players that like to be tidy and clear everything out, but your neighbors need something to visit and you might need more of something in a pinch. *The Festival is a great way to make coins, but be sure you have the energy, time and materials to deal with the time limit of 3 hours. Doing it after reset is a great time, because you can run to visit your neighbors for energy and materials if you need to for a small PP cost. It's okay to do just the easy parts as well. It gives you the sales price of the items and culinary tokens to spend in the Festival store located in the second tab of the Festival. *Be sure to click on any new quest flags on the left of your screen to activate them before proceding with your game. They won't count until you view them. * If you get an accumulation quest, complete it first before the building quests. If you build and use the materials, you will have to accumulate the materials a second time. *You can use your browser's zoom controls to zoom in and out of the game. Category:Game Info